


Finding Me

by arashiwolfprincess, Storm Wolf Disney Tales (arashiwolfprincess)



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mother's feeling, OCs - Freeform, Sub-canon cubs, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/Storm%20Wolf%20Disney%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarabi never believe her son could be dead and secretly leave under a slight white lie to take Malka home so she can go search for him. To her luck and surprise it turns out Malka’s pride found him and taken him in since he was passed out in the desert. What choice will she have to make after hearing the story from her son about her mate’s death? Let him stay with Malka’s pride and he can grow to be the future king or bring him back to the pride lands where he most likely be killed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Me

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Sarabi would try looking for her son instead of staying in the pride lands and have hope he’s not dead. Because of this it was how the idea for this oneshot has been born.

“So you’ll be taking that runt back home, Sarabi?” the silky voice of the new Pride Land King asks.

Sarabi nods curtly trying her best not to glare at Scar. Meanwhile, the Valley-Mountain Prince stares with wide red hue orbs at the russet male than gaze at the former queen, the dark beige lioness that’s his best friend’s mother. Malka hope to talk to Sarabi soon since it has been close to a week that passes since the news of Mufasa and Simba’s death spread throughout the lands on to the other kingdoms.

The pale orange an almost a honey color cub wish to tell the lioness her son isn’t dead but alive back at his home under the care of one of the best healers in his pride. He been force to keep his mouth shut until the time is right. It been hard with the rest of the pride, Scar and his pets, the hyenas, are around. The wind ruffles his black tuff on the top his head as he finds his paws rather interesting feeling the tension thicken around him.

“Yes, I’m taking Malka home. I also need some time away from the Pride Lands to grieve for my lost,” Sarabi answers keeping her head held eye despite the moisture gathering in her eyes at the thought of her late mate. A small voice in her mind remarks softly, ‘Other than have a feeling Simba isn’t dead as you say, Scar.’

Scar thoughtfully narrows his eyes debating on the choice to grant her the leave or not. One it would have her out of the area for some time. He wouldn’t also have to deal with her which he could easily get rid of his late nephew’s two male friends. That would leave the rest of the male cubs in the pride to live until he comes to a decision what to do with them. Two, if he doesn’t she would become more of a pain and troublesome to deal with as she been for the last few days after the shock of the news of the loss of her mate and young son.

“Very well,” he growls than points a paw at a dark gold and brown male cubs who look at him with wide eyes as their mothers are about to protest when his voice suddenly turns really sweet. “Unless you want them dead since I have no need for them.”

Sarabi gaze at the two cubs quickly before glancing up at their mothers to see the helpless, pleading expressions they have. She nods in agreement calling the two boys over to her. She waits until Scar leaves with his precious pets following him while most of the pride goes back to the caves below Pride Rock expect for a tawny lioness and her cub.

The dark beige lioness sighs glancing quickly at her close friend, Sarafina, waiting for a few minutes making sure no one is within ear shoot other than the four cubs.

She whispers quickly, “Sarafina, when I’m gone you’re in charge.”  
  
“But Sarabi you are the rightful queen despite what Scar says,” Sarafina hisses having the former queen to laugh humorlessly and her orange eyes dulls a little.

“That may be true, but there is something I just have to do,” She remarks, the corner of her eyes she watch the three male cubs standing beside her wondering for a moment if they would make her plan a bit more harder to do. “Besides Scar pretty much just exile Tojo and Chumvi. They aren’t safe to stay within the pride lands with Scar as king.” 

She drops her voice softer leaning closer to her friend so the cubs couldn’t hear her next words, “Other than the fact I have a feeling Simba isn’t dead. I have go to see if I could find him.” 

“But he said-“

“What’s the proof?”

Sarafina hums in response though her eyes are still wide in shock. Could Sarabi’s son be alive? She hopes so for Sarabi’s sake. Even though been told of the young prince’s death, the tawny lioness could fee little bit of hope forming in the pit of her stomach. She could see this is something Sarabi needs to do. If he is dead than she can truly grieve. Sarafina look at her daughter who sighs sadly losing a few more of her friends. If she is in Sarabi’s place, she would go look for Nala. She would give her very life up for her and have that closure.

“I’ll protect the pride to the best of my abilities,” Sarafina promises. “Please take care of yourself.”

Sarabi smiles in reply before beckoning the three boys to follow her. Every so often she would let stop to give the small break to relax while keeping an eye out they aren’t being followed by the hyenas or something. Reaching the watering hole farthest away from Pride Rock and rather close to the Pride Land’s Shaman’s home gives a relieve feeling to go through her. There she lets the cubs truly relax and actually able to play a little if they chose to under her watchful eyes.

She notices Malka’s uneasy expression on his young face as he shifts nervously getting her to become concern. She asks with a raise brow, “Is something wrong Malka?”

Malka nods eyes shifting away dropping his voice feeling more scared and nerves getting to him since he wants to tell her the truth. He squeaks out instead, “Since we are near Shaman Rafiki’s tree I was wonder if I could get some medical herb? My pride needs some more.”  
  
“That’s fine,” Sarabi assures the cub before gazing at Tojo and Chumvi settle for laying down for a little to rest their aching paws. “Try to get enough water and rest while we are here before talking to Rafiki. I’ll check if there is some food nearby to eat.”

She leaves the three cubs making sure nothing will harm them when she’s gone. Tojo and Chumvi gaze at Malka carefully knowing he has something more he wish to tell the dark beige lioness.   
  
Tojo hisses softly to his friend, “What did you really need to tell Sarabi?”

On Tojo’s other side, Chumvi said before Malka could say a word, “Yeah man. I mean ever since you came for a visit and learning of King Mufasa and Simba’s death you gotten really strange. What’s the deal?”

Looking at his friends carefully, Malka finally spills what he been holding back after making sure the watering hole isn’t disturb by any other creatures. “Simba’s not dead.”

“Yes he is,” Tojo growls angrily glaring at the pale honey cub that shakes his head.

“No he’s not, Tojo. He would have been if it weren’t for some of my pride members found him in the desert. I know he been in and out of consciousness. When he was conscious he told my father what happen as much as he could. This strange random bird that been found with Simba also claim his story to be true. The words that bother me the most is what he said. It must have been a trap for him and the late king. My pride thinks Scar may have been the reason for Mufasa’s death and that mean that Simba won’t be safe in the Pride Lands!” Malka states seriously, not seeing Sarabi coming back with some food for them hearing his story.

‘Simba is really alive,’ Sarabi thought happily letting a relieve sigh pass her lip before shock and disbelief flashes through her as she rethinks of the conversation between the three cubs. Could Scar have something to do with her mate’s death and her son’s disappearance? Somehow she could really believe that what happen. If that is the truth than she would have to tread carefully when asking questions once she gets back to the Pride Lands in case there is a spy within.

She clears her throat getting Malka to squeak and stumble over his paws as he looks at her with wide eyes. She gives him a small smile to reassure him.

“Is it true what you said about Simba and the suspicion that your family has about Scar?” She questions earning a nod in reply. “Is it alright after we go to Rafiki that I can see my son?"

Malka gives a relieve smile answering quickly, “Yes that be great.”

“Needed Rafiki?” A wise voice questions gets the lioness and the three cubs to jump in surprise before they look at the rock near the watering hole to find a grinning mandrill watching them.

“Mr. Rafiki, sir, can you give me some healing herbs for my pride? The healer of my pride, Zena is almost out of the herbs you given her last time.”

Rafiki looks at the Valley-Mountain prince for a moment smiling still rushing to his tree gathering the said herbs needed. He put some whole and crushed leaves in couple of leave pouches he have made earlier. A wind brushes against him as he close his eyes listening to the voices of the Great Kings of the Past telling him that the true heir of the throne is alive and would be in great danger if he should come back before its time for him to. He let his smile grow wider and cackles with glee. He goes down the tree handing over the pouches to Malka who thanks him.

“Malka, tell the golden one he has a home to come to once he’s older,” Rafiki replies using riddles as he spots some hyenas coming close to the watering hole and his tree.   
  
Malka understood what the shaman means. He nods his head ready to give the message to the injured cub back at his pride once he reaches home. He lets Sarabi usher Tojo, Chumvi and himself away from the watering hole and the shaman’s tree in the direction of his home in the east.

* * *

 

Far in the east of the Pride Lands, lies a rich green valley surrounding by mountains, a young yellow fur cub stirs to complete conscious in the healer gave much to the pride’s healer’s relief who been tending to him.

His voice scratchy from disuse for the past two to three days of unconsciousness, he ask,” Where am I?

The healer frowns at the question. It seems the pridelanders prince seems not to remember where he is. She looks him over carefully seeing he would need some food and water other than that he looks to be in good health.

She answers kindly, “You’re in the Valley-Mountain Pride, Little One. I’m Zena, one of the pride’s healers.”

‘Oh, right,’ the cub muse nodding, “Simba.”

The Valley-Mountain King Dumaka walks in carrying a piece of gazelle meet surprise and please to see his friend, the Late Mufasa’s son is awake

“It’s good to see you are awake, Simba,” The King replies with a smile that drops at the cub’s sad and withdrawal expression in his orange hue orbs.

The cub shakes his head before a soft sigh looking lost in thought before remarking, “I don’t deserve being call a prince….especially…after what happen… to my dad….”

“I already know what happen,” Dumaka assures the cub getting him to stare with huge, fearful eyes getting to frown at the sight of it. “Hasn’t my son, Malka, ever told you I’m a seer?”

“Yes sir,” Simba answers, looking carefully at the burnt orange-yellow lion not sure why he’s helping him instead of kicking him out of his pride even if he’s a seer as well.

As if sensing Simba’s train of thought Dumaka states with seriousness in his voice, “Simba, your father wouldn’t have believe me if I told him what would happen. I respect our friendship we have so I try not to let it worry as much as possible. I keep track on the on goings in the pride lands in my visions and whatever Malka sometimes tells me about his adventures with you.”

He stops letting the cub absorb the information before continuing. “Let me say this, Simba even if you don’t believe me right now. But mark my words, one day you will. At this moment I can’t give who is the true culprit of your father’s death since my gift only lets me speak so much. Until it is time you are ready to know the truth, you are welcome to have a place within my pride.”

Nodding slowly, Simba doesn’t have to like it out but it’s fair. He’s still young as it is. It would be something his own father would have said to him. Thinking over King Dumaka’s words, it would seem that his father’s death was no accident. It sounds like he was murdered. Who? Why? Who would do that? Is it really his fault that his father’s gone? No, it shouldn’t be. None the less he still feels guilty. How did the pride react to the news? His friends would be okay, right? Nala would be worried if he’s not home since he has been grounded a few days after the graveyard incident.

What about his mother? His mom! Is she okay? Would she still care even if this father is now gone, her own mate? Would she even love him still? Guilt and sadness makes his young heart ache in his chest. He wishes to have her reassurance.

Dumaka waits patiently for the cub to process what he been told before looking at the pride healer, Zena who let the two talk as she look over her supplies of medicine and herbs she has left and what would need to be replenish.

He said kindly, “There is some food and water here for you. I’m sure you are hungry and thirsty.

Simba nods quickly, his mouth waters seeing the piece of meat place in front of him. He shakes his head wondering how long he been with Malka’s pride.

“Sir, I hope you don’t mind if I ask this but how long I have been here and where did you find me?

Dumaka sighs, “We found you pass out in the desert with a bird by your side trying to help you earlier this week in the desert. For the past three to two days have been going in between conscious and unconsciousness.”

“Oh,” Simba replies with a small frown

He finishes his food before following Dumaka to the nearby pool where the pride princess is taking a drink. She gives him a small smile which he halfheartedly returns. He takes a few drinks enjoying the refreshing taste. Behind him, Dumaka and Zena are chatting softly.

The healer calls to the yellow cub softly, “Simba if you feel tired you could take a nap out here so you can get some fresh air.

He gives a soft hum in response. He spots a rock and bush near the water figuring that looks like a decent spot. He walks over heaving a sigh before curling up in a ball in the soft, cool green grass letting the memories of his parents comfort him as he falls back into a deep sleep. Unknown to the cub, the tears he been repressing finally rolls down his cheeks. Subconsciously he begins to wonder if he could ever go home and his mother’s love will remain or will it be hatred she will feel for him. He shifts wanting her to come look for him. Her kind and soothing voice comforts him as her warm presence seems to chase the bad dreams away when he gets them. Is that too much to ask?

* * *

 

Malka gives a soft sigh of relief seeing his home and noticing some of the lionesses nearby including his mother. He waves to them before his eyes searches for his father. Close to him, Tojo and Chumvi stare with awe since they are used to their old home in the pride lands. Sarabi gives a small reassuring smile at the two boys when they look back at her obviously happy to have someone from their old pride with them.

Malka shouts hopping his father will hear him, “Dad, I’m back!”

Dumaka looks up hearing his son’s voice. His head tilts seeing two cubs are with him along with the late king’s mate, Sarabi. He tries to remember what their names are when a voice whispers in his mind, _Tojo and Chumvi._ Right those are the name of his son’s friends. The burnt orange-yellow lion wonder why they are here with his son and Sarabi. Did something happen that he didn’t see before?

“Hello Dumaka,” Sarabi greets softly.

“How have you been Sarabi,” He asks earning a soft sigh full of sadness before a grimace smile touches the corner of her mouth. “It’s hard to believe he’s gone. I have seen his body but not my cub. It makes me wonder what happen to Simba. Is he dead or alive?”

“The best I can,” She remarks, her orange eyes gazing at the sky for a moment before looking at the Valley-Mountain King sadly.

Dumaka nods at her words. He could understand her wondering especially if it been his son, Malka, or his daughter, Razina. Other than it is someone so young only barely learning his place in the Circle of Life and future king of his pride. He might as well come with the truth that Simba isn’t dead but alive.

“Sarabi, Simba is not dead,” He begins seeing the calm expression in her eyes making him realize Malka manage to tell her of Simba is safe at the very least and very much alive. He has to know who taken over the Pride Lands now. “Who is the king now?”

“Scar,” Sarabi growls, the name leaving a bad taste in her mouth shaking her head angrily at the thought of the russet lion, “because of him, Tojo and Chumvi are now exile from the pride lands.”

Dumaka stares flabbergasted. How could a King do those two young cubs? He shakes hi head taking in the two cubs’ fear filled looks.

“They can stay here as well,” He assures Sarabi than look at the two boys who murmur their thanks. “Malka take Chumvi and Tojo to get some food and rest. They have a trying predicament. “

“Sure Dad,” Malka answers waving to Tojo and Chumvi to follow him leaving the two adults to continue their conversation with a bit more peacefully.

Turning his attention back to the former Pride Land Queen, he points to the spot Simba is currently sleeping as the Zena bows her head in respect. She moves closer to the dark beige lioness explaining her son is fine. Without another word, Sarabi rushes over to her son. Happiness and relief warms her heart seeing her little boy is safe and alive causing tears to form in the corner of her eyes. She listens to the soft snores he’s making and the familiar sleepy smile on his young face. She nuzzles him reassuring the sleeping cub along with herself. It been something that been denied to both of them after Mufasa’s death and his disappearance. 

“My dear little prince,” She whispers softly giving a happy smile as she spoke to the sleeping cub. “I’m so happy to find you. I really thought I lost you with your father. Even though he’s gone, I still have you and…"

She stops seeing Simba begins to stir. He blinks owlishly swearing he heard his mom’s voice. He looks up seeing a pair of orange eyes much like his own.

He croaks out, “Mommy?”

“Hey baby,” Sarabi coos seeing he begins to tremble and she scoops him up in her paws.

He leans in her touch and begins to cry. He exclaims with sobs and her heart clenches at the sound, “I’m so sorry! It’s my fault that Dad is gone. Even Uncle Scar said so!”

She begins to put the pieces together as he explains what happen in the gorge that fateful day. Anger simmers in the pit of her stomach at the thought of what Scar told Simba after Mufasa save him. During the conversation, Simba look at his paws obviously unable to look her in the eyes.

“What did Scar tell you?”

“Run away and never to return,” the cub whimpers, closing his eyes and settle for the comfort of the familiar scent and warmth that’s his mom. “Do you hate me?”

“No I don’t hate you, Simba. I love you,” She assures him watching as he looks up at her than she remembers something else she been planning to tell Mufasa that day other than her son, there be another cub on the way.

She shakes her head figure to comfort her son first before revealing that piece of information. She could see how Scar manages to manipulate him. She nuzzles him once more and gives a lick across his head making the cub grumble automatically making her laugh.

What is going to happen now? She knows Simba won’t be safe within the pride lands. Especially with the new cub she is currently carrying as well. Not with Scar as a king. He’s still too young to take over the pride and the threat of him being killed causes her to growl softly before she shakes it off. Will Dumaka mind if Simba stays until he’s old enough? If he is able to will Dumaka let her come when she can?

Unknown to the pair, Dumaka given them the time and privacy to bond once more. He gives a soft cough alerting his presence having Sarabi to look up warily at him before he said, “Simba can stay here. I told him earlier as well. You are also welcome to visit him, Sarabi. Besides the fact, both Chumvi and Tojo are here as well.”

Simba stare with wide eyes before exclaim, worry in his voice, “Tojo and Chumvi are here?! Mom, what happen?”

“Scar exiled them,” She answers seeing her cub frown at the words. She murmurs in his ear, “I also got to tell you something Simba.”

“What?” He question tilting his head in confusion.

“You are about to become a big brother,” She answers shocking not only her son but Dumaka, Malka, Tojo, and Chumvi.

“Really, Mom,” awe heard in Simba’s voice before protectiveness kicks in at the thought of his future siblings will have to face with Scar in the Pride Lands.

Before another word could be said, both Chumvi and Tojo overcome their shock shout out his name, “Simba!”  
  
He looks at the dark gold and brown cubs from his mother’s arms. He glances at her seeing her wave a paw at him so he could see his friends. He smiles before running over to his friends rather happy to see them. The other two cubs pounce on him rather happy to see him and he laughs glad for the familiarity of a couple more of his friends.

Sarabi and Dumaka watch the cubs get reacquainted with small smiles.

“Did Mufasa known?” He asks looking at the dark beige lioness at the corner of his eye.

“No.” Shaking her head, Sarabi sighs. “You promise to take care of my son and his friends.”

“Of course,” Dumaka vows with a quick nod of his head.

With the cubs, Malka said softly to the yellow cub, “Simba you know I will always have your back. Even more so now that you are about to become a big brother, man.”

“You can count me in,” Chumvi states before a sad expression appears in his eyes. “I hope my older brother and younger sister will be alright back home.”  
  
“Yeah same for my brother,” Tojo adds with his own frown than he looks at Simba. “You can count me in for being by your side, Simba.”  
  
“Me too,” Chumvi adds quickly before a sly teasing smile cross his mouth before glancing at Malka. “Say Malka you still don’t get lost with every five steps, right?”  
  
“Shut up,” Malka cries indignantly while his friends start to laugh.

Unknown to the boys that their destinies are now changing and rather unsure what will happen in the future. All what matters is that they are together ready to face the rest of their cubhood before adolescents.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is another situation I’m thinking of exploring later on having Tojo, Chumvi, and Malka with Simba and possibility of other cubs like Mheetu but that would be another story all together. Other than bring up that the concept of Simba would have a sibling as well down the road. This is more of a mother wanting to make sure her son is safe.


End file.
